London Calling
by alexandrasmiles
Summary: After the series finales of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, many new slayers are born. These are the adventures of one new slayer.  Click story for extended summary.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

London Calling

(Beginnings, Middles, Ends)

After the series finales of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, many new slayers are born. These are the adventures of one new slayer. (Click story for extended summary.)

(These stories will give a few references to the comics, but not a great deal and only for the beginning of the story. If you have not read them, this should not affect how you take into account my story, as I will go into great detail.)

Extended Summary:

After Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg gave every potential slayer the powers that were their birth right, slayers began to pop up all over the world. With all these new powers rising, the scoobie gang decide to split up and build bases around the world and each take on the responsibility of training their own super squad. The last solo slayer, Buffy Summers, holds her base in Scotland with her dear friend, Xander(short for Alexander) Harris. Willow and her girlfriend Kennedy take their stand in Africa while Rupert Giles and Faith Lehane take England. Various other members of the group spread themselves in other places, like Andrew Wells taking base in Italy.

For Angel, the year after Buffy's grand success was filled with trials as he was joined by the reborn Spike and eventually attempted (and failed) to combat the apocalypse set forth by the evil Wolfram & Hart. After their failure, Angel's team parted ways as well. Angel continued fighting in Los Angeles with the ghost of his friend Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and his son Connor. Spike and Illyria are living in Hollywood.

The big power surge that every potential got hit with affected each girl differently. For one specific nine year old girl, the power hits her like a bomb and she is forced into a coma. It is four years later, and this little unknown has been reliving the lives of every slayer to ever exist in super speed as she lay asleep. Now that she has awoken, Rupert Giles's slayer detection magic activates in a big way. Giles and Faith quickly get down to the small hospital in London to recruit the sleeping beauty.

London Calling

Chapter 1: Beginnings

A girl of thirteen wakes from her four year long sleep and sits up in her hospital bed. As her eyes meet the yellow wallpaper across from her, she rubs her eyes in confusion. She turns her head around and sees the room in all its glory. The bed she sits on is small, but her feet don't reach the end and there is a nightstand to the right of her. The nightstand is white, and bare. There is an open door leading to a bathroom and a small light hanging from the ceiling in the center of the room. There is a little window in the room to the left of her bed and a buzzer by the open wall. The open wall led to a hall. The girl didn't get up, but just held her head as she felt a huge pain surge through her body. She could feel _them_. _All of them_. They were inside her mind and they were starting to crack her fragile head. She tried to stand from her bed and nearly fell from unfamiliarity. She fumbled to the restroom and shakily reached for the door. Any onlooking observer might think of her as a newborn calf taking its first steps, though a great deal more pathetic.

Inside the little bathroom was a little toilet and a little sink. Above the sink was a mirror. The girl walked over to the mirror and looked into it to see a stranger looking back at her. The girl in the mirror was of average height for an English thirteen year old girl and her hair was a dark auburn. Her skin was pale and slightly freckled around her nose and cheeks. It was as though she hadn't seen sunlight in years, and her eyes were deep brown, dialating in the change of lighting in the bathroom. She touched her hand to the mirror and noticed it was cracked in the corner. She touched the crack and cut her finger. She pulled her hand back instantly and stared at the cut on her finger. Blood began to show and she felt the pain in her head return. She became filled with memories of all the deaths any and all slayers had ever experienced and she fell to the floor. She hit the bathroom door as she crumbled to the ground and a nurse heard the crash. The nurse quickly rang the buzzer by the door and called for help.

At Giles's England Home Base…

Giles and Faith were in a large room with bookshelves along every wall and a couch and table in the center. Faith was sitting on the table twirling a small knife in her hands while Giles had just entered the room with a cup of tea. Suddenly a burst of golden light energy fell through the ceiling and continued through the table. The table shook and Faith dropped her knife and stood from the table.

Faith: **"Giles! What the hell was that?"**

Giles: **"The slayer detection spell. Given the power of the energy, I would say a powerful one, a new one."**

Faith: **"Oh, is that **_**all**_**?"**

Giles: **"Quite."**

Agitated by Faith's sarcastic attitude, Giles chose not to continue with frivolous dialogue. He went to a bookshelf on the far wall of the room and opened one of the old books. He opened it and the inside was hollow. Faith scoffed at the secret compartment in the book. Inside was a crystal. Giles took the crystal and walked over to the table. With Faith off the table, a map was clearly visible on its surface. Giles mumbled a little spell in a foreign language and the crystal began to glow as he moved it around the map. Over a small London hospital, the crystal shone bright and the piece of the map scorched slightly.

Faith: **"That was a nifty trick. You'll need a new map now."**

Giles: **"Yes. Rather **_**nifty**_**. I scryed for the slayer's power source, and it is coming form the hospital just down the road. Let's go."**

Faith smiled and picked up her knife from the floor. She followed Giles out the door.

At the Hospital…

Giles and Faith walk into the girl's hospital room with her doctor. The girl is lying in her bed with her head facing the window. She is awake, but just staring out the window. She doesn't even notice the others walk in. The doctor walked over to the girl's little bed and pulls out her chart. Faith and Giles listen intently as the doctor speaks.

Doctor: **"She was admitted nearly four years ago and was brought in by a young man. He claimed that he had just found her lying on the street. She has been in a coma since she came in and has just woken up. Rather remarkable, really. We believed there was little, if any, chance that she would wake. According to tests, her brain has been more active than any comatose patient we have ever had, though we are only a small mostly private hospital. We have been keeping her alive through a fund set up for her care by the man who came in, though he claimed strongly that he had never met or even seen her before in his life. Since she has woken, she hasn't said a word. She has burst into tears several times and on occasion, screamed at the nurses. If this is your niece, we will need her information for filing, and I could give you the information of the man paying for her care."**

Giles: **"Well," **he turned to doctor, **"may we have a few moments alone with her?"**

The doctor nodded and left the room. A nurse stood just outside.

Giles: **"Faith, she has clearly been having the visions."**

Faith: **"Another slayer. **_**Wow**_**."**

Faith was in a mood, but this girl's sudden awakening was strange. Other than the few slayers being born everyday, there hadn't been any slayers to gain powers in the middle of their lives like this, at least not since there was only supposed to be one. All the new slayers had gotten their abilities at the same time. This girl's coma must have kept her dormant from the others. Delaying her being noticed. Faith approached the girl and stood in front of the view of the window. Faith gave a smirk at the young girl and the girl sat up on the bed and returned the smirk. Faith turned back to Giles and smiled. Giles ignored Faith and focused on the girl.

Giles: **"Do you speak, at all?"**

Faith: **"No one worth talking to."**

Giles: **"Not you. Faith, enough."**

Faith laughed and they both turned to the girl in hopes of a response. The girl looked at them both and spoke a single word.

Girl: **"William."**


	2. Chapter 2: Middles

London Calling

(Beginnings, Middles, Ends)

After the series finales of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, many new slayers are born. These are the adventures of one new slayer.

(These stories will give a few references to the comics, but not a great deal and only for the beginning of the story. If you have not read them, this should not affect how you take into account my story, as I will go into great detail.)

Extended Summary:

After Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg gave every potential slayer the powers that were their birth right, slayers began to pop up all over the world. With all these new powers rising, the scoobie gang decide to split up and build bases around the world and each take on the responsibility of training their own super squad. The last solo slayer, Buffy Summers, holds her base in Scotland with her dear friend, Xander(short for Alexander) Harris. Willow and her girlfriend Kennedy take their stand in Africa while Rupert Giles and Faith Lehane take England. Various other members of the group spread themselves in other places, like Andrew Wells taking base in Italy.

For Angel, the year after Buffy's grand success was filled with trials as he was joined by the reborn Spike and eventually attempted (and failed) to combat the apocalypse set forth by the evil Wolfram & Hart. After their failure, Angel's team parted ways as well. Angel continued fighting in Los Angeles with the ghost of his friend Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and his son Connor. Spike and Illyria are living in Hollywood.

The big power surge that every potential got hit with affected each girl differently. For one specific nine year old girl, the power hits her like a bomb and she is forced into a coma. It is four years later, and this little unknown has been reliving the lives of every slayer to ever exist in super speed as she lay asleep. Now that she has awoken, Rupert Giles's slayer detection magic activates in a big way. Giles and Faith quickly get down to the small hospital in London to recruit the sleeping beauty.

London Calling

Chapter 2: Middles.

Somewhere in Africa…

Willow Rosenberg sits on a rock chanting something while surrounded by savannah grass that is swaying with the wind. Then an astral projection of Rupert Giles appears in front of her. Willow opens one eye to see Giles and remains in her seated position.

Willow: **"Can I help you?"**

Giles: **"Yes. I need your help. We have a slayer in London who has become too much to handle with my own magical skill."**

Willow: **"What? What exactly are we talking about here?"**

Giles: **"She is lost. To say, her mind is broken. I fear that without this William character, she will become a danger to the world. I don't have the ability to breach her mind, as I believe you could, to bring her back to us in a sensible state."**

Willow: ** "I don't know any William. Really, a danger to the world? One lost little girl. Sensible state? You want me to just work my mojo, hop in, hop out, and poof you have a respectable citizen? Really, Giles."**

Giles: **"Perhaps, if you cannot heal her mind, you can find this William. In her mind, I am sure there is some reference to him. She won't speak to us and I am at a bit of a loss on how to proceed otherwise."**

Willow looks at Giles, though no longer with the admiration she had once had for him. Giles and Buffy had parted on less then kind terms after everything, but above all else, Giles had changed. He had become more stiff and darker, if that were plausible. He was simply not as kind. If this girl was such a threat, then she may be in danger. _'If Giles was willing to help her, then I will help.' _ Willow nods and the astral projection of Giles disappears. Willow stands from her rock and vanishes in a haze of green smoke and the wind stops blowing as does the grass.

At the hospital…

Giles wakes from his spell on the floor in the center of the girl's room in a seated meditation position. He looks at Faith who is covered in bandages that were not their only hours earlier. She was sitting in a chair against the wall while the room looked a bit in shambles. It was as though a small tornado had torn up the room. The yellow wallpaper on the walls was peeling off and shredded, the nightstand had its legs broken and lay on the floor. The girl was sitting on her bed with one of the nightstand legs in her hand as a stake. She was not at ease and had a bruise forming on her forehead. Giles then walks over to the girl and pats her shoulder. The girl looks at Giles and cringes.

Giles: **"Our friend is on her way. She can help you."**

Willow appeared in the room and a green smoke evaporated into the air. She glanced around the wrecked hospital room.

Willow: **"Not the coziest of places, is it?"**

Faith scoffs as Willow walks up to the girl and kneels by her bedside. Willow just looks around for a while and doesn't say another word.

Girl: **"Willow!"**

The girl then moves with excitement and gives Willow a large hug. Willow, in her confusion, returned a less enthusiastic hug.

Willow: **"You know me?"**

Faith: **"Oh. Did she mean Will**_**ow**_**?"**

Girl: **"Of course I know you. You're my best friend. You are Willow."**

The girl's eyes became lighter as she said these words and her head began to throb again. She held her head and her eyes began to water. _'William.'_ Willow looked at the girl for a moment, and then nodded in understanding.

Willow: **"I see what is happening here. You were channeling Buffy just then. Am I right?"**

The girl doesn't respond, but rather places both of her own hands on her face and holds it in silence.

Girl: **"Please, William. Please."**

The girl's voice is barely a mumble but both Willow and Giles make it out. Willow looks at the girl with concern and the girl begins to cry. Then Willow had an idea and stood up and ran to Giles and Faith.

Giles: **"Well?"**

Willow: **"She is channeling Buffy."**

Giles: **"You think it is that simple?"**

Faith: **"Maybe she has been spending the last four years living it up in her mind as Buffy."**

Willow: **"That's what I am thinking. I think the William she is talking about could only be –"**

Giles: **"I know where you are going with this, but stop."**

Willow: **"Spike. Who else could it be? Besides, he saved Buffy a million times and that is probably why she feels he can help her."**

Faith: **"Well, that is unlucky as hell for her ain't it. Seeing as how her night in shining armor died when this little thing got her slayer powers."**

Giles and Willow then share a look that leaves Faith confused and a bit agitated.

Faith: **"Wait. What?"**

Giles: **"Angel has since informed me that Spike survived the destruction of the Hellmouth four years ago."**

Faith: **"No way. Why the hell wouldn't Buffy have gotten over all that?"**

Once again Giles and Willow shared a look that said to them, _'She doesn't know he's alive.'_ They didn't give Faith this information, but rather Giles reverted to changing the subject.

Giles: **"Regardless. We don't need his help. Besides, we don't even know where he is."**

Willow: **"I do."**

Giles and Faith: **"What?"**

Willow: **"What **_**what**_**? I'm allowed to have friends. Spike and I talk on a very regular… semi-every-other-monthly-sometimes sort-of basis. Not to mention, he owes me a favor. I can get him here. I'll be right back."**

Willow vanished in her green smoke as Giles and Faith shared a look of confusion and disbelief.

Faith: **"She was kidding, about being Spike's **_**friend**_**, right?"**

A bar somewhere in California…

Spike is sitting at a table with kittens on the table. There are three other demons sitting there as well. The room is dark and poorly lit, but all the players are visible. Willow appears at the corner opposite of Spike and the shock of seeing her out of nowhere makes him jerk from his seat and nearly fall over. The other demons look behind them to see her standing there before them. They are not too happy to have company.

Spike: **"What are you doing here?"**

Willow: **"Remember that favor you owe me?"**

Spike: **"No."**

Willow: **"Really? You should."**

Spike: **"Alright. What do you want?"**

He stands up and leaves the table, though not before pulling a little black kitten out of the basket. Willow grabs the kitten and gives Spike a disgusted look before she grabs Spike's arm and they disappear. The demons look at each other in confusion. One goes to look at Spike's cards but has something thrown at him by one of the other demons. The third just looks at them and nods in disapproval.

At the hospital…

Willow and Spike reappear in green smoke and the kitten meows playfully in Willow's hooded sweatshirt. Spike gives her a nod that simply says _'no.'_ Giles rolls his eyes and Faith smiles at Spike's return.

Spike: **"So what now, Will?"**

Willow: **"I figured you'd want to get this over with."**

Spike: **"I still don't know what you are going on about, love."**

Spike takes a moment to look around the room and sees Faith and Giles and gives them a look like _'what the hell?' _and then he sees the slayer. Her power is obvious, and her eyes say it all. '_That's a slayer.'_

Willow: **"This slayer needs your help."**

Spike: **"My help?"**

Willow: **"She thinks that she is Buffy."**

As Willow says this Giles and Faith move toward the door. When Willow finished Spike turns around to leave but is blocked by the two of them. He then turns around with an agonizing look on his face.

Willow: **"She won't speak to anyone else."**

Spike: **"I don't know what you want me to do. This girl has got to be twisted up more ways than I can count, and the last slayer I found ended up taking off my hands."**

Faith and Giles were confused at this statement but let it go as it was not the pressing matter. Willow approached Spike and pleaded.

Willow: **"Just talk to her, please."**

Spike turned back to the girl and reluctantly sat in a chair beside her. The girl smiled as he sat down and then reached out her hand to him. Spike reluctantly accepted her hand in his with a sigh, and they spoke to one another.

Spike: **"So what's your name then?"**

Girl: **"I –"**

Spike: **"Your first one, the one your birth parents gave you? The one that isn't Buffy?"**

Girl: **"I don't know. I cant' – I'm not sure."**

Spike looked over to Willow and she came over and sat next to him.

Willow: **"I think I may have an idea that may help."**

Spike: "**Well. Go on with it."**

Willow turned to the girl and put her hand on top of the one Spike reluctantly held.

Willow: **"If I could enter your mind, I could find you –the real you."**

The girl just huffed and looked uncertainly at Spike. Spike rolled his eyes before continuing.

Spike: **"Can I, you know, come along?"**

The girl nodded and with that, Willow's eyes became black and the three's touching hands were his by an orange light from nowhere. Directly following this, Willow, Spike, and the girl fell into a trance-like state. Faith and Giles looked a bit concerned, but just watched over them.

In the young girl's mind…

Spike, Willow, and the girl stood together hand in hand, in a dark and empty place when a bright light swallowed up the girl and quickly swooped up Spike and Willow and threw them through the dark space. Spike and Willow didn't release each other's hands as the memories of every slayer to ever existed swirled around them at an unmeasurable speed.

Spike: **"I thought you said this girl just thought she was Buffy."**

Willow: **"I thought that she had just lived through Buffy's life, but she must have lived through them all."**

Spike: **"How are we supposed to find a lost girl in all this mess?"**

Willow: **"I don't know."**

Then suddenly, the memories began to slow and they found themselves in a desert. Spike released Willow's hand and looked at her before nearly falling over as her face became strange and her body became contorted. When Willow turned to face Spike, she also was taken aback as his face looked terrifying as he closely resembled the uber vamps from the First's army. Willow reached out to Spike's face and touched it.

Willow: **"You look like a –"**

Spike: **"Me? You are the one who looks –"**

Willow: **"Wait. I get it. We are in the memories of the first slayer now. This is how she would've seen us, if we had lived in her world."**

Spike and Willow then turned and watched as the first slayer ran towards them, appearing as the first vampires and witches would have appeared, but the first slayer faded away with the scenery as it quickly began to change. They began to move through the memories of each slayer quickly in this way. Every slayer saw the witch and vampire differently until they finally reached Buffy's memories. Buffy was sitting in front of Sunnydale High.

Spike: **"I remember this."**

Willow: **"What? It's broad daylight. How could you possibly –"**

Spike looked down at his hand and saw that his clothes had changed and he wore the gem of Amarra on his finger. He lifted up his hand and then began to walk towards Buffy. She flinched at the sight of him and he looked into her eyes. Her brown eyes stared back at him. He then grabbed her arm tight and Buffy screamed. Willow ran to them and grabbed Spike's other arm.

Willow: **"Spike! What are you doing?"**

Spike: **"It's not Buffy."**

Willow's eyes turned black and they were transported to a dark place once more.

In the dark place…

Willow, holding Spike's are tightly, looked around in confusion as they were spinning in the darkness. Spike held the false Buffy, who was slowly turning back into the young girl, by the arm and they all spun together. Memories began flashing near them but this time they weren't those of the girl.

Spike: **"Willow! What did you do?"**

Willow: **"I meant to send us deeper into the girl's mind. I thought it would help us find her, but this isn't right."**

The girl was hit by a flash of light and vanished into it. Spike yelled and tried to reach out for her but they were spinning to rapidly. Then Willow and Spike appeared standing in a green field, where there were just grassy hills with a few trees as far as the eyes could see.

Willow: **"Did it work? Where are we?"**

Two young boys and a young girl came running over the hill in a game of tag. Willow looked down at herself, who had not changed at all, as she had before. Then she looked at Spike, he looked like the smallest of the running boys and he looked up at Willow.

Spike: **"It didn't work. These memories are mine."**


	3. Chapter 3: Ends

London Calling

(Beginnings, Middles, Ends)

After the series finales of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel, many new slayers are born. These are the adventures of one new slayer. (Click story for extended summary.)

(These stories will give a few references to the comics, but not a great deal and only for the beginning of the story. If you have not read them, this should not affect how you take into account my story, as I will go into great detail.)

Extended Summary:

After Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg gave every potential slayer the powers that were their birthright, slayers began to pop up all over the world. With all these new powers rising, the Scooby gang decides to split up and build bases around the world and each take on the responsibility of training their own super squad. The last solo slayer, Buffy Summers, holds her base in Scotland with her dear friend, Xander(short for Alexander) Harris. Willow and her girlfriend Kennedy take their stand in Africa while Rupert Giles and Faith Lehane take England. Various other members of the group spread themselves in other places, like Andrew Wells taking base in Italy.

For Angel, the year after Buffy's grand success was filled with trials as he was joined by the reborn Spike and eventually attempted (and failed) to combat the apocalypse set forth by the evil Wolfram & Hart. After their failure, Angel's team parted ways as well. Angel continued fighting in Los Angeles with the ghost of his friend Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, and his son Connor. Spike and Illyria are living in Hollywood.

The big power surge that every potential got hit with affected each girl differently. For one specific nine-year-old girl, the power hits her like a bomb and she is forced into a coma. It is four years later, and this little unknown has been reliving the lives of every slayer to ever exist in super speed as she lay asleep. Now that she has awoken, Rupert Giles's slayer detection magic activates in a big way. Giles and Faith quickly get down to the small hospital in London to recruit the sleeping beauty.

London Calling

Chapter 3: Ends

In a field in Spike's memories…

Willow Rosenberg was shocked as the child of Spike began to speak to her.

Willow: **"I never thought of you as ever being human. Not really, I mean you are the most human vampire I ever met –but I never thought. I guess I never wondered what your childhood must've been like."**

Spike: **"I get that." **He looked out at himself running through the field with the two other children. **"I have been around nearly two hundred years. I can see how it would be hard to relate."**

Willow: **"Where those your friends? Running with you?"**

Spike: **"No. Family. The taller one, my older brother James. The younger one, Sarah, my younger sister."**

Willow: ** "I –. What happened to them?"**

Willow knew that they should be looking for the young girl, but she was curious to see this new side of Spike and chose to let things progress a bit further. Spike didn't respond, but after some running, the little girl, Sarah, fell and the two boys rushed to her. The scenes changed quickly after that and only slowed as they found themselves standing in a home. Spike looked much older now, probably about fourteen. Sarah was lying in a bed with a young Spike sitting beside her and holding a wet towel over her forehead. James enters the room with a bag over his shoulder. Spike stands up.

_Young Spike: __**"Where you going?"**_

_James: __**"I'm not sticking around."**_

_Young Spike: __**"But –Mother. She needs our help." **_Young Spike ran over to his brother and grabbed his arm. "_**Sarah. She needs us. You can't just leave."**_

_James: __**"I'm not going to watch them die."**_

_Young Spike: __**"You can't leave. Don't –"**_

James then pulled away from his younger brother and left without another word, slamming the door behind him. Then Spike turned to Willow with regret in his eyes and Willow placed a hand on his shoulder.

Spike: **"It was a time when people just died. All the time. For simple things. She had a fever, but when James left she quit living. I had to take care of them."**

Willow: **"And your father, where was he?"**

Spike: **"He died."**

Willow: **"And your mother?"**

Spike:** "She was sick. Just like everyone. When James left it broke her heart. She managed to get well again, or well enough, but Sarah –so young. She died. They both died."**

Willow didn't say anything after that and the memory faded quickly as more played for them. Spike continued to get older and Willow continued to appear the same.

Spike: **"These are real personal, you know."**

Willow:** "I know."**

They continued through the memories, trying to find the little girl lost somewhere inside. Then came the slayer from the Boxer Rebellion. Spike walked up to her and she looked at him. It wasn't her. When the memories came to the next slayer, Nikki, Spike looked again. It wasn't that little girl. Then came Buffy. Spike grabbed Buffy the same moment he did when it was Buffy's memories and Willow, instead of grabbing Spike, grabbed Buffy. Willow's eyes went black again and they were back to black.

In a small home with furniture broken and thrown on the floor, a small girl was hiding out of the sight of Spike and Willow. This time the thirteen year old girl was standing next to Spike and Willow as they observed her revert to her nine year old self. A man, tall and drunk, burst through the door and kicked furniture aside.

Girl: **"William."**

Spike: **"What?"**

Willow: **"This is her memory."**

Spike: **"I don't understand."**

The man knocked over the couch, revealing a trembling girl of nine. She was kneeling with her hands over her head. She was afraid.

Willow: **"Is that your father?"**

Spike took a step towards the man, but Willow grabbed him and held him back. The man took the girl by the hair and lifted her up. The girl began to cry as did the one observing. Spike backed off but there was anger in his eyes. The man slapped the girl in the face and threw her down. He beat the girl and Spike found himself turning away. Willow, kneeling to the little girl observing her own torture, wrapped her arms around her. Then the slayer powers hit the young girl. The girl grabbed the man's arms and with all the lives of every slayer to ever existed, she chose to channel one slayer in particular. Spike turned back to see. The first slayer. The girl watching herself then transformed into the first slayer in Willow's arms and Willow released her quickly. The girl watched as the younger version of herself then snapped the neck of her abusive father before passing out and falling into a coma.

Back in the hospital…

Giles and Faith rushed to Willow as her body began to stir. Willow's eyes opened and she gasped as if just being pulled from water at the point of drowning. Willow was crying. Spike came up from it as well but was neither gasping nor crying. He only squeezed the girl's hand a bit tighter and looked at Willow. The girl woke up as Willow did and looked at Spike as she sobbed who returned her stare empathetically.

Girl: **"Sarah. My name. It is Sarah Burns."**

Willow: **"You poor dear."**

Giles: **"What happened?"**

Willow: **"Well –"**

Spike looked at Sarah and then at Willow. He then looked at Giles and Faith and released the girl's hand.

Spike: **"We found her. That's all."**

Willow: **"Yes. She was lost and we found her."**

Giles and Faith didn't know what to say and Spike and Willow both stood as Sarah just sat up and looked down at her hands, the hands that had snapped her own father's neck. Spike looked over to Sarah and patted her on the shoulder. Willow looked at the girl while rubbing the tears from her own eyes and attempted a gentle smile.

Willow: **"She will be fine. It is just a lot to take in. I thought she had just relived Buffy's life, but it was more."**

Giles: **"How much **_**more**_**?"**

Spike: **"Just every bloody memory, of every slayer, who ever lived."**

Willow: **"Yes. Even the ones that still live today, every potential that became a slayer."**

Giles was shocked and so was Faith. Sarah didn't look up.

Giles: **"Do you remember? –Living all those lives?"**

Sarah: **"Yes."**

The entire group was a bit surprised. Giles immediately continued to cut to the chase.

Giles: **"You should join our group of slayers. We could help you."**

Sarah: **"No. I don't –I don't want your help."**

Sarah looked at Willow and they seemed to almost come to a silent understanding. Faith was offended at Sarah's rejection.

Faith: **"Look, **_**Sarah**_**, I used to be the solo type too. But really, we can help you."**

Sarah didn't respond, but continued to look back down at her hands. Then out of nowhere she looked up at Giles.

Sarah: **"I don't want you to be my Watcher."**

Everyone was shocked. Giles wasn't sure how to respond so Willow jumped in.

Willow: **"You know that Giles has been a great Watcher. Really, he is great."**

Sarah: **"That is irrelevant. There is nothing I can learn from you."**

It was as though in an instant she had changed from a frightened thirteen year old girl to a grown warrior woman in an instant. The group was just under constant surprise attacks by this girl. Faith had become enraged at this girl's assumptions.

Faith: **"Hey! Wait just a minute, **_**princess**_**."**

Giles: **"Faith, calm down. I understand where she is coming from. If she has access to all the memories of every slayer ever, then she remembers everything I have ever taught to any slayer. The same goes for any and all of our group leaders. Even still, your body needs to be trained and you need to be watched. Who could do that for you?"**

Giles was hoping that his words would bring her back around to him, but she took it in the opposite direction.

Sarah: **"William."**

Spike: **"What?."**

Sarah: **"I will have William as my Watcher, or no watcher at all."**

Faith: **"Stubborn little bitch."**

Giles gave Faith an unmatchable stern look and Willow somehow managed to match it.

Spike: **"I'm no Watcher."**

Giles: **"Surely we can find you someone else. He is nowhere near qualifies for such a responsibility."**

Faith: **"Yeah, kid. Don't take this the wrong way, or do, but Spike can't teach you a thing but how to drink blood. What do you think he could possibly teach you?"**

Sarah: **"Humanity."**

Spike laughed.

Spike: **"I'm dead, right? I'm a vampire. Not human."**

Sarah: "**You are the most human monster that I have ever seen."**

Sarah tilts her head and it becomes apparent that when she means _'I'_, she means every slayer in existence. Spike looked down at his feet and then at Willow in hopes of being saved from this nightmare.

Spike: **"I'm no Watcher."**

Willow: **"I think this is a great idea."**

Giles, Faith, and Spike: **"What?"**

Willow: **"Giles can give Spike all the information he needs to be a **_**Watcher**_** and Spike can take care of Sarah."**

Spike: **"Don't you go on volunteering me for this! I'm not going to be responsible for this child."**

Willow: **"I think you will, because if you don't, she will be alone. She needs you."**

Spike looked at Willow with disgust that she would play such a card. A vampire with a soul who just strode down memory lane and got plopped with a little whelp for no other reason then that he was the one who could do it… After Willow had seen Spike's origins, she just couldn't help but use it against him. Giles scoffed at the idea and Faith was just confused.

Spike: **"Fine. I'll do it."**

And so the life of a lost girl ends and that of a new slayer begins…


End file.
